Yellowed Lace
by Rhiannon A. Christy
Summary: Darcy just wants to feel a bit of her old self again. Historical western Shieldshock Tumblr prompt: An old dress up-cycled into a new one.


The splash of water filled the small cave as Darcy poured from a chipped pitcher into the mismatched bowl. She dipped a bit of ripped flour-sack into the icy water, holding back a gasp as she dripped it over her exposed shoulders. She wished she could just heat the water over a fire, but the risk of someone seeing the smoke was too great.

Sighing, she quickly washed down her dirt encrusted body. It felt like a lifetime since she had been clean. The last time she had a full, warm bath had been the night before Mr. Pierce showed up at the ranch. That had been the night she had watched from her bedroom window as her Pa was shot, the night she had hidden as the screams of her family filled the air. If it hadn't been for their Foreman, Mr. Rogers, she would've surely been six feet under.

Steve Rogers had been working for her Pa since he had drifted in from nowhere four years ago. He had been a handsome man back then, all wild and dusty, and he was even more so now. Even if he did stop shaving months ago.

Throwing the flour-sack back into the bowl of water, Darcy quickly slipped on her unmentionables before she caught her death of cold. The dirt floor of the cave was just as cold as the stone walls, and she could feel the chill slipping up her thighs to settle in her middle.

Steve would be back any second; he never did like to leave her alone too long, too frightened that Pierce would find her if he did. Working quickly with cold stiff fingers, Darcy slipped the dusty bit of silk over camisole. She had found the dress stuffed into a trunk left abandoned in an old homestead. It had been stained, torn, and moth eaten, but Darcy was nothing if not resourceful. She was her Mama's daughter, and she knew how to make even a pig's ear look like silk.

She had cut and stitched, replacing the buttons along the front with various different ones she found through their travels. Not one of them matched, but Darcy thought it looked kind of cute. She knew it was silly, this patching of the dress, but she wanted for just a night to feel normal. She had grown up a rich rancher's daughter, and her father had made sure all his girls had the latest fashions. She had gone to party after party, flirted and danced, and she hadn't had a care in the world. For just one night she wanted what Pierce had taken from her when he couldn't accept her Pa's refusal to sell.

"Darcy?"

Jumping at Steve's sudden shout, Darcy turned to smooth out her hair in the shard of mirror mounted on the cave wall. "One moment!"

"Darcy, Sweetheart, I thought I told you not to move where you can't someone coming?" Steve slipped off the back of ol' Captain, running his hand along the horse's neck in thanks. He moved a bit further into the camp, his eyes taking in everything. They had been there too long, become too comfortable. He knew they would have to leave in the morning, he also knew Darcy wouldn't be happy.

He wished he could give her the things that she wanted; a home, money, a life safe from monsters. But Steve was only an old drifter. The only reason he had stayed so long at the Lewis' ranch was because he couldn't imagine not seeing a glimpse of Darcy everyday. Maybe it was a good thing he stayed, he had been able to pull Darcy out of the house and whisk her away before Pierce found her. Even so, he had no business thinking about that woman as anything more than a friend.

"I know, but Bushwhacker's a good dog, he always alerts me to trouble." Darcy deftly pulled her hair back, securing it with a piece of frayed ribbon. She smiled at herself in the mirror shard, she still looked like a ragamuffin, but it was better than she had looked.

"What are you doing in there anyhow?" Steve held back the urge to enter the cave, he had given the place to her and he was gentlemanly enough not to enter a lady's chambers without invitation. And by God, he wished he had it.

Realizing she was about as presentable as she was going to get, Darcy walked slowly towards the cave entrance and the piece of cloth that hung there. She took a few deep breaths to calm her pounding heart and ready herself. She was sure Steve would tell her how silly she was being, might even laugh. Taking one last breath she pushed the cloth aside and stepped out into the waning sun.

Steve blinked rapidly like an idiot as she stared at the woman before him. She was a beautiful woman no matter what she wore, but nothing suited her more than the grand silk dresses she used to wear. Now she stood there in stained blue silk with yellowing lace, and he felt his heart break into a thousand pieces. She looked so shy, her hands folded over each other in front of her. He took a step forward before he could think about it.

"I know what you're going to say; it's silly, I mean what use is a silk dress to me now? But I just…"

"You look beautiful." Steve took the last few steps forward until he stood directly in front of her, his hands going out to clasp hers in his own. "You look beautiful, and every beautiful lady deserves a dress no matter what."

Darcy felt tears bubble up, one slipping past to slide down her cheek. She bit her lip as Steve reached up and wiped it away.

"I just want to feel normal again, make me feel normal, Steve." Darcy closed her eyes, expecting the man to step away at her request. She had been hoping for a dance from the man for so long now, but Steve had never looked her way.

Steve moved back just enough that he could slip his hat off and make a small bow. "May I have this dance, Miss Darcy?" Without waiting for her reply, Steve pulled her in close and danced around slowly in circles. He hummed quietly as they spun, his cheeks resting against the top of her head. He felt her tremble against him, and in that moment he made a promise that even if it took him the rest of his life, he would make sure Miss Darcy Lewis had everything she ever wanted; a house, a home, a family, and a life.

* * *

Author's Note: This was a prompt written for Nemhaine42 over on Tumblr, she also did a wonderful picture inspired by this, which later on I will post a link to on my profile. Hope ya liked this, LOVED this prompt. I kind of picture them dancing to "Misty Moonlight Waltz" the one by Mark O'Connor is on Spotify if anyone wants to listen to it.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
